Seth Rollins
Seth Rollins is a professional wrestler, currently employed to the ECW brand within ProJaked's Universe Mode. Debut and Title Chases Debuting early in the WWE '13 Universe Series (of which there were fuck all episodes.) Rollins, and his fellow friends, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose made their debut on the Smackdown brand. With Rollins and Reigns focusing on the Tag Team Division, and Ambrose towards the Intercontinental Championship and later, the World Heavyweight Championship. The first chance for Rollins & Reigns was at the Hell in A Cell 2013 PPV. Taking on then WWE Tag Team Champions: Animal & Hawk, the Legion of Doom. After coming short in a ladder match, Rollins and Reigns took some time away, before coming back, and hunting for the titles again, this time against The Real Americans: James Storm & Jack Swagger. At Wrestlemania, both men challenged for, and defeated Swagger & Storm, winning the Tag Team Titles, starting the historic run, of The Shield. WWE Tag Team Champion (2014-2015) After winning the titles, Reigns and Rollins were in charge of the Smackdown tag division. With not even Brock Lesnar & Drew McIntyre being able to dethrone them at Over The Limit. While The Shield had found a new leader, in CM Punk, it was business as usual for Rollins & Reigns. Defeating the Legion of Doom in a ladder match at Money In The Bank, showing they were the most dominant team Smackdown had seen. They went on to defeat Triple H and Shawn Michaels at No Way Out, the Brothers of Destruction at Summerslam. The Shield were in total control of Smackdown after Survivor Series, with Rollins & Reigns beginning to take a route in singles competition. Rollins saw the most success, with Reigns also doing well, but both were able to continue easily defending their Tag Titles through the rest of 2014. After defeating Lesnar & MVP at the Royal Rumble, Reigns and Rollins went on to pass 300 days as WWE Tag Team Champions . But after that night, cracks started to emerge in The Shield. With the emergence of Austin Aries on the Smackdown brand, after defeating Ambrose at TLC to win the Intercontinental Championship, he became a Shield target. And after winning the Rumble itself, he became target number 1. With Rollins defeating him in the main event of a Smackdown episode. After losing to Rollins, Aries was given an ultimatum: If Aries won, he would go on to the main event of Wrestlemania. But if he lost, then he would have to give up the chance he had won at the Royal Rumble. At No Mercy, Aries took on both Rollins & Reigns in a Handicap Match, held under "Shield Rules" (Tornado Tag Rules.) Defeating both, after pinning Reigns. Heading into Wrestlemania, Rollins & Reigns were seen as being under pressure, from both Punk and a new tag team, of Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. With Benoit & Jericho becoming the new Number #1 Contenders, Rollins & Reigns were seen as the stand out stars of The Shield, being classed as having a "Bright future in the Universe." This became apparent, when, at Wrestlemania II, Rollins & Reigns lost their titles, almost a year later, at the very event they won it at, setting a record, of holding the titles for 355 days. Making it, not only the longest reign with the titles, but the longest reign in this universe. Singles Competition, ECW Champion, The New Era (2015-Present) After the "Fall of The Shield" Rollins set his sights on singles action. After a month of no Shield in the Universe, Rollins was the first to return, returning in the Main Event of Backlash, accepting Eddie Guerrero's open challenge, and winning the ECW Championship. This would spark the beginning of a feud between the two. After winning the championship, Rollins changed the ECW Championship design to a golden version, saying it was the start of "The New Era of ECW." Which became apparent on the way to Judgment Day, when Eddie Guerrero turned his back on the fans of ECW, attacking Rollins and costing him a match against Adam Cole. Cole and Guerrero would take on Rollins for the title at Judgement Day, with Rollins retaining against both. The New Era continued, when, at Money in the Bank, Rollins defended his championship again, this time against The Miz, in an easy fashion. However, Rollins' seemingly dominant reign met a major roadblock, at the hands of the ECW World Television Champion: Cesaro. Cesaro and Rollins met on ECW, where Cesaro struck Rollins with his vicious Swiss Death, having previously taken out Wade Barrett and Jimmy Jacobs with it, Rollins was added to that list. And took the rest of the ECW's off that led up to Vengeance. During that time, Guerrero had once again become Number #1 Contender. And he and Rollins met once again, this time, Eddie set his sights on the injured jaw of Rollins, taking him to the outside and kicking his skull into a ring post. While the match was a double count-out. Guerrero believed he won the match by forfeit, going around with the old ECW Title design, after Rollins returned to ECW, himself and Guerrero were set to settle it, once and for all, winner takes all. If Rollins won, his title design would be used, and Guerrero would not be able to challenge for the title so long as Rollins was champion, and vice versa to Rollins. The two met for the final time at Summerslam, with Rollins being victorious, and showing just how he was the star man of The Shield. After Summerslam, a new man emerged, an old rival of Cesaro set his sights on Rollins and the ECW Championship, Cesaro became the Number #1 Contender after winning a Battle Royal on ECW. They met again at Unforgiven, in a highly competitive match, with Rollins emerging the victor. However, this was not the end for Rollins. The ECW after Unforgiven saw the debut of the New World Order (NWO) of Scott Hall & Kevin Nash. In a short time, they set their sights on Rollins. Declaring their 3rd man would be the one to end Rollins' reign. The man in question, was revealed to be Cesaro. Cesaro became the Number #1 Contender yet again, and the two were destined to meet in the final match of WWE 2K14, at No Way Out. Championships & Accomplishments ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) WWE Tag Team Champion (W/Roman Reigns, 1 Time) Member of The Shield Longest Reigning Tag Team Champion Longest Reign within the Universe.